undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Temmie
Temmie (/ˈtɛ.miː/) is a species of monster in the Underground. They appear as a unique enemy in Waterfall, residents of Temmie Village, and the vendor of Tem Shop. Profile Appearance Temmies resemble cats, with dog ears on the side of their heads as well as their normal cat ears, shoulder length black hair, and blue shirts, excluding the Temmie Shopkeeper, who has gray hair and a striped blue and yellow shirt instead. Personality All Temmies share an erratic manner of speech, where they often exclude letters, mix lower and upper cases, make inconsistencies, etc. There are some exceptions, however; Bob always speaks in perfect English, the Temmie Shopkeeper will speak in fluent English when the protagonist denies to sell an item she wants, and regular Temmies in-battle will speak in somewhat proper English when denied Temmie Flakes. In Battle Attacks *One of Temmie's attacks is a freakishly tall Temmie shape that stumbles about on the Bullet Board; the protagonist must remain underneath to avoid taking damage. In the attack, Temmie sluggishly tracks the protagonist's movements, so care must be taken not to move too fast, or she'll move off the board entirely, resulting in unavoidable damage. ** If Temmie is denied Temmie Flakes, Temmie will get annoyed and exclaim "Can't blame a bark for tryin...." Afterward, the SOUL will appear in front of the attack Temmie, and damage can only be avoided by quickly moving to the top of the Bullet Board (the head is harmless; only the legs and body deal damage). *Temmie's secondary attack involves elongating one of her legs in an attempt to wrap it around the protagonist's SOUL. This attack can be avoided by tracing the edges of the Bullet Board until the SOUL is in the middle, and the leg will contract. Strategy * To spare Temmie, the protagonist must talk to her or feed her Temmie Flakes. * Flexing at Temmie results in her departure and is soon replaced by Aaron. Notably, this Aaron can be spared by flexing once as opposed to thrice. * Sparing Temmie using any method will reward yellow text in the True Pacifist Ending Credits. Quotes * fhsdhjfdsfjsddshjfsd 'Neutral' * hOI!!!!!! i'm tEMMIE!! Neutral * awwAwa cute!! (pets u) Neutral * OMG!! humans TOO CUTE (dies) Temmie Flakes * NO!!!!! muscles r... NOT CUTE | NO!!!!! Flex * NO!!! so hungr... (dies) Temmie Flakes, if you have no Temmie Flakes in your Inventory * FOOB!!! Temmie Flakes, if you have Temmie Flakes in your Inventory * can't blame a BARK for tryin'... Temmie Flakes, if the protagonist refusesTo whoever says that "Can't blame a BARK for trying" DOESN'T appear ever. Flavor Text * RATED TEM OUTTA TEM. Loves to pet cute humans. But you're allergic! 'Check' * Special enemy Temmie appears here to defeat you!! Encounter * Temmie is trying to glomp you. Neutral * Temmie forgot her other attack. Neutral * Temmie is doing her hairs. Neutral * Smells like Temmie Flakes. Neutral * Temmie vibrates intensely. Neutral * Temmiy accidentally misspells her own name. Neutral * You flex at Temmie... Flex * Temmie only wants the Temmie Flakes. Temmie Flakes * You say hello to Temmie. Talk Name Temmie Chang is the name of one of the main artists who worked on the game, who makes a cameo in the game through the character.http://temmiechang.tumblr.com/about Gallery Temmietarot.png|Temmie's tarot card. Trivia * Temmie was originally a doodle of Temmie Chang, created as a joke by Betty Kwong. Its appearance was based off of Temmie's likes, interests, and personality traits. * With their strange speech patterns, nonsensical village and alien demeanor, the Temmies seem inspired by Mr. Saturn of the Mother series. It is believed that Temmies speak in broken English out of choice, as they appear to have the ability to talk normally. * If one idles long enough without taking any action against Temmie or using any items, Temmie's face will vibrate away from her main sprite. This resets if an attack begins. * The Temmies goofy demeanor and pattern of speaking is probably a reference to the "lolrandom" style of humor and stereotypically exhibited speech pattern by young teenagers over the Internet. * In the game files, Temmie has unused overworld walking sprites, hinting that Temmie were originally going to walk around in Temmie Village. * All Temmies that the protagonist can encounter in battle take the pronoun she, which implies that all Temmies are female. This gender would make sense since the character was based on Temmie Chang, who is female as well. * Temmie does not appear to tell the story of Asriel Dreemurr in New Home, most likely because she does not speak proper English and is a joke character. * As of patch v1.001, Temmie's ATK and DEF are replaced with "RATED TEM OUTTA TEM". * The Temmies speak in a similar voice how Chip and Dale speak like in the Chip and Dale 2: Rescue Rangers NES game. * An unused song in the Undertale demo named "grandpasemi" was originally going to be used for a cut character named Grandpa Semi. As of patch v1.001, this is used when the protagonist does not give Temmie the Temmie Flakes they have in their inventory while they are fighting her. The name of the song also changes to "grandpatemi." * (Removed in a patch) If the Fallen Human is named "Temmie" Temmie Flakes will heal 5 HP instead of the normal 2 HP. * According to one Temmie in Temmie Village, and the text from Checking Temmie, the protagonist is allergic to Temmies. This is contradictory however since the protagonist can interact with them without suffering a reaction. References ru:Темми es:Temmie de:Temmie pl:Temmie fr:Temmie Category:Enemies Category:Waterfall